kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Tiburon Hurricane
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Peter - Grace - Fiji - Jorge - Joe - Grandma Pat Plot One day, Kat turns on the tv to see that a hurricane watch was in affect for the entire city of Tiburon. The weather lady stated that the arrival of Hurricane Ida, a Category “6” hurricane, was probable, it does not mean an attack is certain, just that there is a possibility of such an attack. Kat and her parents hear the news and call the twins, Kenny and Fiji over. Then it started to rain outside. They then wonder if the house will be destroyed and therefore, they both gotten worried. So just in case, Kat’s parents were preparing kits with food, water and medical supplies. Kenny hoped that he would not get sick or he would have to take the nasty shark medicine. But if Kenny were to step foot outside in Category “6” hurricane weather, which is the highest and most dangerous hurricane weather at this moment in time, he and anyone else would probably die, due to the heavy amounts of gale force winds, high amounts of pouring rain and floods, and harsh, flying debris. There would be tons of objects, such as household appliances, cars, and homes being flown around and destroyed by the hurricane. Trees would be uprooted and snapped, and Tiburon may even become inhabitable after the hurricane, due to extreme damage. Then, early the next morning, the lady sent out a report saying that the weather has worsened today and that evacuation or preparation of the shelter was strongly urged at this time, and may be required soon. The twins then took their belongings with them for the shelter. Peter carried some futons, cushions, and blankets for bedtime. Ken wanted to hold on to his most loved blanket which reminds him of Fiji. She herself wondered why the blanket looked so similar, and he told her that Kat gave it to him to remind him of Fiji, because she was dead at the time, but Captain Ahearn then rescued her after knowing her secret. Then everyone headed to the shelter right outside the house, which was bigger than the family basement, and had all sorts of helpful devices in case of a power outage. The shelter itself was on a big hill. The gate appeared to be locked shut, and you had to travel on stairs to get in. But just then Grandma Pat called. She called Peter and told him that she was going to stay in the shelter with them. Then, a few minutes later, Grandmas Pat arrives, and notices someone she never met before inside the shelter. It was Fiji whom she was talking about, and Pat went towards her. Pat introduces herself and notices that she and Ken are both sharks. Fiji tells her that they are related to each other and she does not really have any place or shelter to live in. She also says she never had a human owner like Kenny does. Grandma Pat then tells the family it is advisable to leave the city, because it may be inhabitable after the hurricane subsides. Then everyone agreed with her idea and got in Grandma's van. Thankfully there was just enough room for everyone. Peter and Grace were worried about what would happen to the house. Kat and Karl felt the same way, and Karl looked at the gloomy gray sky, saddened. Then while Peter drove the way there, Grandma tells her son to drive at least about 55 or more miles away from the target area. The back behind the backseats were filled with bags and food, clothing, water, and medical supplies that were gathered together and ready. Lots of cars flooded the streets and highways, and the weather has intensified. Kenny was starving in the backseat, as he did not eat anything at all in over 6 hours. Fiji dug into the food bag for some vegetables. She found some carrots and started to eat them. Then she pulled out multiple pieces of meat. Kenny felt like he was dying, having a slight headache and repetitive, loud, stomach gurgles. Fiji handed him the meat, and then, he snatched it and ate it in less than a minute. Kenny then started to feel more ample than he was before, but his belly was only somewhat ''filled. Then, a hour or so passed, and within that time the family finally made it to a area with no heavy rain. 'However, there was no promise that this area would not be attacked by the hurricane.''' The warden then led everyone to the shelter where they will be staying. It was not known whether it will last for hours, days, or even longer. Then everyone came in with their bags. Kenny however was experiencing a zombie-like state, due to the lack of food. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Kenny’s best friends, Jorge and Joe. They both asked if they could stay with Kenny and the others because Joe’s vehicle was disabled on the highway and could not be repaired immediately, and Jorge got separated from his human owner, Amanda. Kenny asked Grandma if it was alright. She said yes as long as they behave and act appropriate. That evening, Pat made a big dinner for everyone, which was a huge, huge salmon with lemons and herbs on top. Everyone really enjoyed it. Pat however gave a separate salmon that looks the same to Kenny, because he went without eating almost the whole ride. Kenny was very happy. Then that night, just before everyone went to bed, Pat told everyone to get on their futons and settle down. She said there was to be no talking for the rest of the night and she did not want to hear a peep out of anyone. Then Kenny let his sister have the other blanket while he kept his favorite fuzzy blanket. Peter, Grace, and Grandma Pat went to sleep upstairs, while everyone else slept in the living room downstairs. When Kat was about to lie down, Kenny already passed out on her futon. Kat and Fiji laughed silently and they tucked him in. Kat then slept with Fiji for the night. The futons were really comfy, and everyone was fast asleep within minutes. Fiji did not really want to go to sleep, but she was so comfortable that she decided to turn in for the night as well. Looking back at Tiburon, after a few more warnings were set out by TNN (Tiburon News Network), they gave out a final warning about evacuations, and said that everyone who was planning on evacuating need to do so now. Then, later at 12:07 AM, 98% of residents evacuated, and at this time, Hurricane Ida made landfall. Marine animals such as fish and sharks living in that area seeked shelter or looked for a ditch to take cover in. If you stood near the beach, you could hear them saying "Long live the queen!" over and over and over again. Then harsh rains started. Then fast, raging winds arrived. Lots of objects were ripped from where they were and trees were being uprooted and snapped. The rain got harder and harder and the winds made very loud roaring noises. But it was not quiet in the temporary shelter for long, though. Every once in a while, someone would cut the cheese, and that made Fiji really angry because she could not figure out who was doing it. Kenny awoke and started to giggle along with Jorge and Joe. Kenny’s sister even had the right to say that if any of the boys needed to “pass gas” they had to go into the bathroom a few seconds away to do it, and also, there was hardly no sound either, which caused major disturbance. Category:Episodes